Romantic Scene
by MeAndI63
Summary: "The rain would start soon. He almost wished it would start now. It's always works on the movies. The guy comes back when the weather is suck, the girl looking out and sees him standing there with a broken heart." Jace thinking about the biggest love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta: KScalerose**

He finished his first cigarette, and threw it out the open window of his car. It was later than eleven p.m., so he knew that he had been there little over two hours.

Jace glanced at his cell phone, and wondered if he should text her that he was downstairs. Maybe she moved away, it has been years after all. So why was he still staring through her wide window, where the lights were on, and where he had once pressed her against, taking her where the whole world could see? Why was he still looking over at the blur of a female figure, who spun around, dancing like a cow with two broken legs?

It would start to rain soon. He almost wished it would start now. It always works in the movies. The guy comes back when the weather is sucky, the girl looks out and sees him standing there, soaking, with a broken heart. She can't stay apathetic. Her kind spirit and good manners would make her ask him into her apartment, and then there would be a romantic scene where they would have a passionate kiss and make up.

Jace lit up another cigarette. Another fantasy playing in his mind. This time it was of a thief, with piercing black eyes and a gun. Jace would see the criminal trying to break into her apartment, then he would jump out of his car and heroically stop him before he would get into the building. The neighbors would wake up from the noise, and they would want to see what was happening. Then they would thank him. And she'll hear about this and hug him. He would be her hero again.

He sucked in the smoke swirling around him. His mind in such a blur, that he actually considered texting her that he was there. She might come down and scream at him, yelling that he was a bastard for leaving her and how much she loved him, and then she would ask him to walk with her upstairs so she could explode without a critical crowd.

He wanted to sleep in her bed with her for just one more night. For her to rest her head on his chest and her red curls would tickle him again, so then he would want to sneeze. He wanted her to glide her paint-stained fingers over his chest, and leave short trails of heat and electricity in their arms longed to tie around her hips, and his ears to almost bleed when he heard her favorite music. She doesn't know he purchased Strange Days for her.

He wanted her to yell at him again for leaving in the middle of the night. To ask him where he had been, and get mad because he never told her where. He wanted to argue with her, like they did so often shortly before it was over. This time he would stay, and wouldn't leave at nights ever again.

The hour was now midnight. The first drop fell, the cold wind carrying her familiar smell. And still, he sat in his car, smoking like a locomotive. He's broken, so very broken without her, so much that he would almost cry, he is so sorry. Yet he refuses to take the first step, and when suddenly, the window opens, his heart skips a beat.

It's not her, at least not _only_ her. There stands a shirtless man with black eyes, much like the thief in his imagination. Jace feels his stomach drop when his eyes land on the so very familiar short, frail figure standing beside him, smiling up at the stranger as they both light their cigarettes together.

No tears fall from his eyes. Instead, he wishes that her new man is not the asshole he is, because he knows that he missed his chance at the romantic scene.

 **I'm not back (if anyone does rememeber me). There so much things going on in my life right now, it's driving me crazy. This little one- shot was a break for me from all the stress. "Strange Days" is an album of the doors.** **Have a wonderfull day everyone.**


	2. Edit!

This story is now edited, thanks for KScalerose!


	3. Direct request for you, the readers

_**"**_ _ **For Eighteen years old Cassandra, The Golden Circus is everything. It's where she was born, it's where she grew, it's where she belongs. When she and her father losing their job, she can't except the fact that she is no longer relevant for the show business**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So when they come across Magnificent Circus, Cassandra believe that she had found her new home. But there is something odd about this circus. They have almost no idea how to talk, their acts are dreadful, and even those who grew tired of running refuse to leave. What at first seems like an amateur choice, later turned to be a calculated plan. And Cassandra decisions are going to cost her those she loves**_ _ **."**_

This summary is the plot if my own original story called: "The Birth of the Ringmaster."

If the plot is interesting for you, then you are just the one that I'm looking for. Lately, I've written down the second draft of the story, but I have so much more work to do before I publish the story.

If you want to read the story, all you need to do is to send me P.M. here or send me an e-mail for the next address: Liri46 gmail. Com.

I'll send you the first chapter of the story and a question. When you'll answer the question, I'll send you the next chapter.

Here is a small peak for the rest of you:

 _ **"**_ _ **Stop judging me. As if you had never dreamed to run away with the circus. If there is one person who can judge me it will be me. I knew even back then that there is no real excuse for my following actions. Despite all my love for the show business, the misery I got my father through was not worth it. No one had dared me, or challenged me, or said that I should do it- this was my plan alone. This was a childish, stupid, and selfish act that months later made me feel miserable**_ _ **.**_

 _ **And still, how could anyone else judge me for following my dreams**_ _ **?"**_


End file.
